Destinies Defined: Naruto
by The Warrior Within
Summary: Shinobi do not follow the paths of normal men. They are different. Unfortunately, Naruto is not normal even by shinobi standards. And in his case, different can be deadly. In the shadows of a nameless fear, men truly are weak. Destiny is a fickle friend.


Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. If I did, there would be a lot less fillers and flashbacks.

**AN**: This is obviously a prologue. While not necessary to understanding the entire story, it helps with a few details here and there even though the writing style clashes with the one that I use/will use/am using for the actually chapters. Feel free to skip this because frankly, it pretty confusing and really will not make sense until later in the story. But still: read, review, enjoy:D

* * *

**Destinies Defined: Naruto**

By: The Warrior Within

_Chapter 1—__ What It Means to be Hokage: Prologue_

"You know, I wonder how hard it was for him."

_Minato watched the trees go by in a blur. Success or failure, this would be the last time he would grace the presences of the Shodai's children. _

'_Would you have done different in my place Shodai-sama?' _

_Two blue eyes pleaded with the living landscape of their home. The very same trees that comforted him when he was a child stood proud around him unyielding, non-answering. _

"Was he always as full of unbeatable strength as people said? Was he always a shinobi? Just a tool for his village?"

'_For the first time, I doubt my strength Shodai-sama, Nidaime-sama. Can I really stand for Konoha like you did before me?'_

"Was he just a tool to be sacrificed? A tool to be used until it is no longer useful? Was it really as easy for him as everybody says?"

_For the first time, the stunning blue eyes of the Kiiroi Senko did not hold the legendary shine of unbounded confidence. The glow, which brought courage to comrades and fear into the hearts of enemies, was non-existent as if extinguished by some dampening power. Yet, a single yawn brought the eyes to a small, tight bundle that held the piercing eyes that told the strength of the one named Yondaime._

"Or was he human as the rest of us? A human blessed with great power and great responsibility."

_Minato's resolve hardened. Once again, it took the sharp point of the deadly kunai that all ninja feared. The power to cut, charge and obliterate ever obstacle shined bright in that proud forest. _

"_I lived for this village that gave me a home, for my people, for my loved ones. Now, I will die for the future, the life of Konoha, the life of my only son."_

"He was a man that was resolute in dieing for the Hidden Village of Leaves."

_Minato looked at his son with sad smile and a single thought made the event all the more memorable. _

"_We didn't officially name him did we Kushina?"_

_Minato watched the stars twinkle above him in the night sky. A name came into being. This name, friends will call in happiness and enemies, in fear._

"_Uzumaki Naruto…For your mother…and for the swirl of chakra that surrounds you even now as energy swirls before the birth of every new star…for a true shinobi that held the Will of Fire."_

_At last, the angry red glow that represented his last enemy appeared on the horizon contrasting the blue swirling around father and son as they stood together for the last time. _

"_It's time"_

_Minato focused on his chakra almost sending himself into his mindscape. Every last strand was needed for the next few moments. _

"_Kuchiyose no Jutsu!"_

"_**So it's finally come to the end hasn't it gaki?**__"_

_BOOM! _

_The Red glow came closer and closer._

"_So it has…Oyabun"_

"So many people tried and gave their lives that day."

"_Together on three! ONE! TWO! THREE!"_

"_KARYUU ENDAN NO JUTSU!!"_

"_Just a little longer. Hold it for Hokage-sama!"_

"_Sensei!"_

_A man with tall, white hair, a mask, and a single, spinning Sharingan eye Shunshined up to the Frog Boss from the trees. He looked down at the little bundle._

"_Are you going to-"_

"_Yes, Kakashi. Take him down to Sarutobi-sensei. He'll know what to do."_

"_Hai." _

_Kakashi made as to jump into the trees._

"_Kakashi…His name is Uzumaki Naruto…Look after him for me…Tell Sarutobi-sensei that I want everybody to know him as a hero."_

"_Good luck…Hokage-sama." _

_A single cloud of smoke indicated the departure of the man Minato once called student._

"_**Time to go Gaki?"**_

"_Hai!" Minato stood before his final nemesis: the legendary Kyuubi no Kitsuune._

"He gave his life for his village. He defeated the undefeatable. He became a legend among legends. To save his village, he died and succeeded."

"But you believe you failed."

Two men looked down to the Hidden Village of Leaves, down to Konohagakure, from the remains of the Hokage Monument. The rubble hiding the majesty that once represented the strongest protectors the hidden village had ever known. The red haired shinobi looked over to his companion.

"You have won. You have defeated all your enemies."

"But at what cost?! Everyone's dead. Even now, after all the fighting, I can't sense a single chakra signature."

"You're alive-"

"Don't mess with me Gaara! Every person I've ever cared for is under all that rubble. Neji and Hinata! Do you know what they did to them? Do you know the pain they suffered as the bastards poured acid into their eyes and left their bodies to squirm as it slowly burned away the Byakagan and their heads away? Shino? His own bugs ate him alive because of some sound-lighting jutsu. Sakura, Shika, Lee, Ino-"

"You are not the only one to lose everything…"

"Kaze-"

"My own village was burned to the ground. My desert becoming nothing more than a sea of glass for miles. I swore to protect them and yes, I failed. Yet, I continued to protect those that survived with the last of my strength until we came here. What happened to your strength Uzumaki, Hokage-dono? Where is the strength that made you the protector of this village, the strength that flowed into every Konoha ninja as the stood their ground under your command?"

"What am I gonna do? My entire life has been becoming the greatest to prove myself and protect my precious people. I lived for these people."

"You are going to do something about it?"

A single smirk adorned the face of the depressed Hokage. An idea formed in his head as the supposedly rusty gears worked themselves into action revealing the spur of the moment genius that had made him feared. It was risky and more than idiotic, but, in truth, it was probably the only way.

"I assume you are going to do what I think you are."

"Of course."

The Kazekage remained silent as he watched his friend and ally walk towards the end of the cliff as his chakra left him in wind, fire and light.

"Hey Gaara. Would you-"

"'I will protect your precious people."

The Hokage offered the Kazekage a smile, a true smile accompanied by the legendary blue eyes and handed over the Hokage hat.

"I know you will. Give this to the most worthy to protect our people. Preferably…"

Gaara nodded knowing who exactly Naruto meant. He wanted the first person ever to call him brother who flamed with the Will of Fire just like his Nii-san.

"Good Bye Brother."

"Good Bye Naruto"

He watched the man that he considered his brother fall to the ground at thousands of feet below the once revered monument. The Hokage's chakra left in an angry, burning streak of chakra behind the body. The wind screamed as if it was pained from the loss of its companion, and Gaara shed a single tear.

"You did succeed. You did protect them. You surpassed everyone before you. Shodai, Nidaime, Sandaime, Yondaime, Godaime. You truly have shown what it means to be Hokage."

* * *


End file.
